19th AZI4 Campaign
The 19th AZI4 Campaign was a special annual mission members of the NightOps participated in for several weeks, in which the students used their acquired knowledge of NightOps combat to fight against other NightOp academies, the 19th one being the NightOps of the JAV Station. Mainly because of AZI4's high concentration of talented students and including the best upperclassmen the NightOp had ever had, AZI4 was able to win over the JAV Station, despite having smaller numbers. Preparations While AZI4 Night Ops had spent the entire school year so far training, they did not actually start preparing for the Campaign until there were 3 weeks left, while the JAV Station was preparing all year to fight against AZI4. Battles First Vimatro Divison Second Vimatro Divison Third and Fourth Vimatro Divison Vimiren Divison Somaio Divison Maxtra Somaio Divison Rangers and Calarava Divison Albera Divison Due to the small numbers of AZI4's NightOps against the large Albera of JAV, Jerso recruited 3 experienced Albera members of the DayCorps. While the NightOps Albera originally intended to play a support role in the fight, they were ambushed by the JAV Albera, which was expected by Rao. Senior AZI4 vs. JAV Albera Due to the high notoriety Rao, Yino, and Athena drew from previous battles, a majority of the JAV Albera targeted them. Unfazed, Yino and Athena went to work at once, using short blades laced with sedatives to quickly eliminate 6 students armed with Cynos before the rest of the enemy division began to fall back. Aaron vs. Baida Aaron was hit by a large shard in his head, instantly disabling his left eye and sending him flying into several buildings away. Stunned, he tries to focus on the misson, as a Lightning Eye begins to form in his right eye. He was soon chased by Baida, itching for a fair fight between them. Baida launches a Reaper solution toward Aaron while unsheathing his short blade, forcing Aaron to dodge by dashing through the wave of white phosphorus, which burns him and makes the pain in his eye even worse. To get back at the former Dark Mask, Aaron pulls along a distant piece of wires toward Baida, which pierces him right in the leg, which causes him to crash down. As Baida tries to get up, Aaron activates a hidden spike trap he had left behind, stabbing Baida in the legs and groin, immobilizing him. Enraged, Baida begins to charge an Instant Death Blast. Realizing what's happening, Aaron tries to get up to resist the attack, though as soon as Aaron's Lightning Eye makes eye contact with Baida, the Instant Death Blast erupts in Baida's head, severely damaging him as he grabs his head in pain, while Aaron's Lightning Eye deactivates and becomes extremely sensitive, forcing Aaron to close it. Effectively blind, Aaron is forced to rely on his Precognition Sense, surprised that his white eye was able to completely deflect Baida's signature attack. Baida is surprised as well, realizing the true extent of Aaron's family genetics, and feeling cheated fighting a guy with the best genes in the entire sector. Baida decides to throw his Explosive syrivo and Spinning syrivo at Aaron, making him roll away from the explosive to a nearby large debris. Aaron puts up his damaged Cyno to block the Spinning syrivo, but the weapon spins around the shield and begins to dart toward Aaron's chest. In a panic, Aaron uses Outward NEX to blast the syrivo away, and it pulls his Amplifier. Baida realizes that he won't be able to recover fast enough from the failed psychic attack to use any more psychic abilities, and prepares for melee combat, as he uses his short blade to hack away at the spike trap, but struggles to get up and move. Sensing this, Aaron, ejects the shard from his head to let it regenerate, and arms himself with his TRICK syrivo and Explosive syrivo, as he then emerges from his cover and charges at Baida. Aaron opens his inflamed right eye a little bit to throw his explosive in Baida's direction, before shutting back immediately. Baida manages to catch the explosive and points it away from him, though nothing happens for a few moments. Baida begins to toss it away to get into a knife fight with Aaron, though as soon as he lets it go, the syrivo explodes and tosses Baida away. This allows Aaron's left eye to regenerate enough to allow him to see, as he then activates Fireball fluid with his TRICK. He draws in the explosive cloud into his fireball to make it stronger, then leaping toward Baida in the air. Noticing this, Baida prepares to stab Aaron's open guard - no more tricks. To Baida's surprise, Aaron lets himself get stabbed in the in the upper chest, as he jams his forearm into Baida's neck, then using the fireball to propel them to the ground. Baida begins to cough out blood, as Aaron pins him down and begins to perform a neck crank on him. Baida uses his free arm to grab his Slicing syrivo to slice Aaron's neck, though Aaron manages to catch his arm just as the knife slices into his neck. Aaron begins to struggle to crack Baida's neck, as the knife begins to travel deeper into his neck, and the poison slowly begins to sedate him, while Baida slowly starts losing consciousness from the knockback and loss of blood flow. Both are determined to keep on fighting,